


Ninja Pirate Annoyance

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto, One Piece, Soul Eater, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: CYOA, Cheesy, Gen, Just Add Ninjas, Minor Crossovers, Pirates vs Ninjas, Self-Insert, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One of these days it was bound to happen. A CYOA, a SI, an unnamed power kicking me into a fictional universe. With benefits, I'll admit. Wonderful benefits like , ohohoh...So now I'm in One Piece, not quite human, lost as **** and determined to do what I've always wanted to. Ventilating "Absoluuuuute Justiiice" marines, stealing swords and being the second biggest headache. Well, as soon as I get strong enough not to get murderized in three seconds. Oh, and get off this island.





	1. begin adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> (+1000)  
> Origin: Drop-in  
> Starting Location: Abandoned Island (-100)  
> Skills and Abilities: Survivalist (-100) Precision (-150) Combat Arts - Fishman Karate (-300) Navigator (-100)  
> Items and Equipment: Reinforced Clothing (Free) Medical Kit (Free) 500 000 Beli (-50) Seastone Shackles (-200)  
> (+10)  
> Customization: CYOPower - The Gamer's The Gamer (-4) Appearance Change (-2) Race Change - Soul Eater's Demon Weapon (-1) CYOItem - Naruto's Summoning Contract (-3)  
> Notes: Appearance Change (androginous appearance, green eyes, curlier salt-pepper hair and haircut) Race Change (Multiple Weapon Transformation, ninja weapons: katana, claws, kunai, weighted chain, bow) CYOItem (Dog Summoning Contract)

You know I never expected this to actually happen to me. The whole self-insert, chose your own adventure, whatever thing.

Personal theory? A multiverse version of me decided "hey! let's try and write one of these". She probably was angry. I've been angry the past few days. And anger makes me want to vent into fictional characters.

And vent them.

With brand new bullet holes.

Iesh, I really am mad.

You up there who's writing this shit. Or all forbid it, reading it. I'm not amused.

I look around. I am on a beach. Climate looks temperate. That's right, I chose to get dropped on an abandoned island. Gives me time to grind but as a drawback... I have no clue where I am. I could already be in the Grand Line which, like: not good.

Also, fun thing to note? My knowledge of One Piece is kinda shit and just plain bad after Logue Town.

I fall to my knees and weep. Metaphorically.

Damn it! I just had to get thrown into a universe I don't know very well! Plus, I'm getting dropped as Luffy leaves his island so the clock is ticking! I resist the urge to yell at the heavens. I will not yell. I will not call the attention of potential giant predators.

I calm down pretty easy, pretty sure I know why, and am I glad this is a custom run, because I can see it above my head.

**LV1 Mare Di Nostrum**

Oh wow is that my name here? 'Cause it's both incredibly cheesy and incredibly cool. I've always wanted my name to be Sea or some variant but now I'm literally called the Mediteranean Sea in latin, with an extra Di for bonus italian and D shennanigans. But Mare, Mare sounds cool by itself. However your read it.

Right, no time to lose. First priority is checking myself. Second priority is developing the essential skills to not get myself kiled. Third priority is identifying potable water, and so on and so forth, bla bla bla.

So, time to check **«Stats» «Skills»** aaaand **«Inventory»**.

Bing! chime those wonderful blue windows.

My stats are, well, basic.

**«Mare Di Nostrum»**

**Level 1 | HP 50/50 | EP 50/50**

**STR 5 | DEX 5 | VIT 5 | INT 5 | WIS 5 | Pts 0**

**Human - Demon Weapon | Female | 20 Years**

And other miscellanious. Some things are interesting. Like, not luck stat, thank fucking you. Also, my age is 20, good to know.  EP is, I click, **< Energy points>**. It makes sort of sense. I'm in a place that uses Haki a.k.a. weaponized willpower, but I'm a demon weapon which is based on soul power, magic maybe if you count demon weapons were made by witches? Can soul wavelength even be measured in units? Plus my bonus item comes from chakra world. And The Gamer just uses mana.

So, like. Energy is a-ok for me.

Pretty easy correlation between stat points and the health/energy bars too.

I click/poke on my race too. I chose it very carefully. It was either this or a Life-Fibre Hybrid.

**«Human - Demon Weapon»**

**A subspecies of humans created by the witch Arachne created to be, literally, living weapons. Despite their gruesome origins, they are indistinguishable from humans in every way. Capable of shapeshifting into weapons or objects, eating souls and amplifying the power of anybody who wields them.**

**Racial Skills: Weapon Transformation, Soul Eater, Wavelength Amplifier**

As expected. Still, racial skill, hm? Well, the Gamer tends to put perks and abilities and everything in the skill tab.

That done, since I don't start with any points to spend, I turn to my **Skills**. And oh boy nice. Mwahahaha. I give it an evil laugh.

**«Skill List»**

Running commentary version!

**< Gamer's Mind and Body (Passive)>**

**You have a body that allows you to live as if you were in a game, and mind that allows you to calmly  and logically think through things.**

**Immunity to Psychological Effects**

The usual.

**< Weapon Transformation (Active) LV1>**

**The ability a Demon Weapon has to chage their body into a weapon. Higher levels of this ability grant more control and access to other forms.**

**Modes: Kunai, Katana, Claw (locked), Weighted Chain (locked), Bow (locked)**

**80% chance of transformation failure**

Ignoring that 80% fail chance, which I'm sure I'll be able to train off... OH YASS. Ninja Pirate! I'm going to be a goshdamned ninja pirate. Hell fucking yeah. My mind has been read, my wishes complied to. It's perfect. Multiple modes, stealth based. Just need to train it up to autonomous demon weapon level. In the meanwhile, I'm like a Shiv-Shiv Fruit: Ninja Edition... but I can swim. And seastone does shit to me.

I am going to bloody relish the looks on some faces when they realize it.

**< Soul Eater (Active)>**

**The particular ability Demon Weapons have that condenses the soul of a kill, allowing for its immediate consumption.**

**Foe drops a Soul**

Yeah, how about no. I don't want to turn into a Kishin any time soon. Thank Death it's not passive. That would have been... awkward.

**< Wavelength Amplification (Active) LV1>**

**Allows for the creation of a bond with a compatible wielder. After a bond has been established, the power output of the wielder is multiplied and filtered.**

**Bonds: -**

**Max. x0.1 wielder power amplification**

That's... vague. I suppose it depends on the specifics of the bond. Bonds. Well, thatreminds me of Naruto. I'm really planning on doing the whole partner thing, but maybe it's worth looking into later. Much later.

**< Precision (Passive)>**

**A greater sense of your own body, position, allowing to more precise and accurate movements. It even helps to react to attacks.**

**+10% DEX | +10% Accuracy | +10% Evasion**

That one comes from my One Piece choices. Looking very good for a starting perk. Even the slightest advantage helps, and 10% is more than you'd expect. A permanent DEX bonus too... but my DEX was

**< Survival (Active/Passive) LV10>**

**You know how to survive in the wild. Finding water, food and shelter, and understanding the natural dangers are how to do it.**

**Act.: Classifies water sources as Potable or Not Potable | Classifies food sources as Safe or Unsafe | Identifies Fishing Spots | Identifies Medicinal Plants**

**Pass.: +10% chance of food drop from animal kills | Marks wild animals if hostile | +20% Shelter building speed**

Another One Piece choice, an essential one in my opinion. This will make life much easier. I wonder if it can also tell me if food's poisoned...

**< Navigation (Passive) LV10>**

**The essential sea skill. Concers the proper usage and reading of maps, orientation, as well as reading sea currents and the weather. At higher levels, creation of maps is possible.**

**1% chance of predicting a weather instance | 5% chance of recognizing when lost**

One percent at level 10? What level is Nami at then? Freaking 1000!?

The lost thing, it's probably an automatic check done in the background. In the background of my mind. Weird as balls.

That said, this is the thing I can feel in my brain. I knew shit about navigation before. Now, there it is in my head. Azimuths and meridian and measurments. It's disturbing, a little bit, mostly because there's math there.

**< Fishman Karate (Active/Passive) LV5>**

**You have trained in the art of Fishman Karate, a martial art designed for fishman anatomy. It is based on the manipulation of water surrounding the practitioner and especially deadly  when underwater.**

**Act.: +2% Blunt Damage | +5% Blunt Damage when underwater | Negates 10% Blunt Defense of organic foes**

**Pass.: +5% Movement Speed when underwater**

I cannot wait to start using this one. Probably should also practice some of the actual Karate katas and moves I know that don't come from a mystical cauldron of knowledge or something. If it gives me any sort of passive bonus, it's time well spent.

Then it's the **Inventory** 's turn. There's not much to say there. At least, not now. I'm wearing generic clothes, as in actual **Generic** in the name clothes. Jeans, sneakers, t-shirt, hoodie and warm sleeveless jacket. My keys and phone and shit? Nowehere to be found.

Ever felt naked without that familiar weight on your backpocket? That's exactly it. Plus feeling naked without a backpack. I always have a backpack. I need to get one, even if it's for aesthetics sake, considering the inventory.

I do have a set of reinforced clothes, from character creation, a med kit with what I think are 10 uses. If I'm reading this right. Half a million Bellies. Berries? Which mean jackshit right now because I'm on an abandoned island. But they will be useful later!! I planned for the future!

And lastly, a set of seastone shackles for when I inevitably meet a devil fruit user. And the scroll.

The **< Dog Summoning Contract>**.

I'll come back to you later, my precious. I need more chakra before we start, but then, oh then. In the meanwhile, you're staying safe in my inventory.

Okay.

That's it.

Things checked, now it's time to work.

No procastination.

Your life depends on this Mare. My life.

So, water or, oh yeah. Important skills.

I think I'm going to leave ID Create and that kind of thing for later. First I need Observe, then Stealth. Then if I have time, meditation, probably.

Why?

Well, the stealth build is obvious. I'm a shit fighter. Terrible reflexes and speed. So, one hit kills, the element of surprise, goshdarn evasive manouvers and plain not getting into fights I can't win. Also, there's a shit load of things that can kill me by looking at me wrong in One Piece. Don't let this series art fool you. It's deadly. And I have like a 25% chance of being in the Grand Line or similar bad place.

Also, I'm a ninja-based demon weapon.

I turn around. There's a tropical looking forest. Fun, I'm sure. Probably full of bugs, urgh. Also, good because I can't stand the cold. And I observe.

No really, that's the only clue I have about this. I get closer, observe and try to make conclusions. Like that: that looks like driftwood. And that's a fern in that shadow. Does that look like a path? No, but lookie there! That's probably a nest up there. And those tracks on the beach, seagull? No, not a bird. Crab?

Ping!

**< Observe> Skill has been created!**

"Yes!" I punched the air. "Wew, that took a while..."

But now I had one of the essential skills.

 **Observe**!

**< Yellow Palm Tree>**

**Observe**!

**< Cabbage Tree>**

Does not look edible. **Observe**!

**LV5 Carnivorous Fern**

... Ok. Backing away slowly.

I continue to use **Observe** on the plants on the edge of the beach, and the rocks and the sand and the shells. It's pretty darn weird. Then I start using **Survival** to see if anything about it is useful. It's like flipping a mental switch. Mumbling helps. So I now know one kind of tree which fruits I can eat and surprisingly, two ferns that are classified as **Medicinal** even if my skill apparently isn't good enough to tell me what parts are medicinal and what are they to treat for. Also there are definitely crustaceans here that I can eat.

I'm trying very hard not to get hungry or thirsty or too hot, by not moving and being in shadow and not thinking about how much I want a meal. I'm not.

And then Observe reaches level 2. Descriptions get bigger and voila! I know where I am.

**< Red Star Bush>**

**A spiky red plant that grows on certain islands of the Calm Belt.**

I turn back to the ocean. The universe gives me a bit before I spot movement very far away. A spray of water, somethingthat looks like a tail.

" **Observe**."

**< Hostile> LV? Purple Spotted Sea King**

**HP ?**

Fuuuuuuuuuck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Stats»  
> LV1  
> HP: 50 EP: 50  
> STR: 5 INT: 5  
> VIT: 5 WIS: 5  
> DEX: 5  
> Pts: 0
> 
> «Skills»  
> \Gamer's Mind and Body (Passive)  
> \Soul Eater (Active)  
> \Weapon Transformation (Active) LV1  
> \Wavelength Amplification (Active) LV1  
> \Precision (Passive)  
> /Survival (Active/Passive) LV10  
> /Navigation (Passive) LV10  
> /Observe (Active) LV2  
> \Fishman Karate (Active/Passive) LV5


	2. fern fight!

You know how I got my stealth skill? I did the Skyrim crouch and moved very slow and played hide and seek with myself and trees. And a stationary carnivorous plant. Did it eat insects like normal carnivorous plants or did it actually eat meat like the one on my poor bones? Also.

Giant insects in this island, yes or no? That's vital information, yo!

Well, maybe because a fucking plant was 5 levels above me. And stationary. I actually leveled my sneakiness twice in relatively little time. So it looked like this:

**< Skulk (Active) LV3>**

**Hiding and moving silently and without alerting anybody. The base skill of the thief, cutthroat, assassin and secret lover. Movement makes it easier to detect you and certain actions will automatically break stealth.**

**+3% harder to percieve | +6% sound dampening | -50% Movement Speed**

In the meanwhile, I thought. Gamer's Mind probably helped me keep cool.

I'd chosen an abbandoned island because it would give me time to grind in relative peace for skills like these. But I was also assuming I could get out of here prety easy by getting a crafting skill of some sort. Making a sturdy raft or canoe, and packing lots of food and water in my inventory. That's why I chose not to take the shipwright option.

Being in the Calm Belt changes things. Juuust a tiny little bit.

It only throws about 50% of my plans into a Sea King's stomach.

The only way we know to navigate the calm Belt is to have a seastone coated hull on your ship. And I have no way of getting that much seatone. I don't know where to find it, how to mine it or even how to refine and work it.

Other than that, I'd have to be strong enough to beat all the Sea Kings who try to eat me and/or tame one of them at te very least, or invent another way of avoiding detection.

It's not to say I can't... I'm The Gamer after all. But it's high-risk grinding and will probably take a lot of time. So, yeah, I can think of some ways, specially if the summoning contract pans out into chakra techniques. But it's still going to be a bitch to leave this island.

Not to mention islands in the Calm Belt have a greater chance of being absolutely bug-fucking full of extremely dangerous critters!

Joy.

I'm afraid to even poke that fucking plant. It's level 5. I'm fucked.

Then I skulked once more, awesome name but maybe something like activated Skulk, and tried to meditate. If I'm on a dangerous place, a restoration technique is probably a good idea. I'm also not keen on moving from this relatively safe place anytime soon.

As a note, trying to meditate while hiding can take some weird poses until you've found something acceptable. Like the nature bathroom goer. Or the bowed over crossed legs.

And it took me like half an hour, but maybe trying to keep my mind empty and away from how thirsty I was starting to be made it go by faster.

But basically at level 1 all it gives me is **+10% Energy Recovery Rate**.

Which, not bad? Kinda meh. Don't even know why I was expecting more. But going back to my stats and checking **EP** gave me numbers. My base **EP Recovery Rate** is **0.5EP** per minute. That's nothing. Full recovery then takes 100 minutes, over an hour and a half. With Meditation active, that changes to **0.55EP**. Which... is still nothing.

Either this levels up fast or it's bull.

Also un-fun? HP recovers at the same slow ass pace.

I have no more excuses for not going and finding freshwater. I must!

First thing: I actually haven't equiped my reinforced clothing yet. Only taken my sleeveless jacket off and set it aside because it's hot.

I put **< Generic Jacket> **in my inventory and replace it with an equally sleeveless, made of brown leather **< Reinforced Explorer's Jacket> **that gives me **+5% Slashing Damage Resistance**. **< Generic Sneakers> **gets switched with **< Reinforced Explorer's Boots> **with  **+5% Piercing Damage Resistance** , and my jeans, **< Generic Jeans> **get replaced by comfortable **< Explorer's Trousers>** which gives me **+2%** resistance to all three damage types. The third being **Blunt Damage**.

I also do away with **< Generic T-Shirt>, **leaving me with nothing under my hoodie. Because it's hot enough, but I'm not going to walk around with my arms exposed just yet. Remember Little Garden and Nami's sickness?

It honestly probably won't help... but let me dream! Let me be comfortable!

Also, the appearance change... worth it. No more bras for me, I can easily pass as a man. There's somebody back home who would probably be very jealous.

Finally, I put on my **< Reinforced Explorer's Hat> **for the **+5% Blunt Damage Resistance** , which is a strawhat surfer-style fedora with padding on the inside, and my new **< Reinforced Leather Belt>**. That one gives me **+5%** to all three physical damage types.

Calculating for a total, and assuming that like in a game it doesn't matter where you get hit because damage resistance works like a sort of forcefield, that's **12% Blunt-Slashing-Piercing Damage Resistance**. I'm now twelve percent harder to hurt.

Noice.

Now properly attired and equiped, and looking snazzy as hell in my opinion, I start picking up rocks. **< Stones>** actually. All the stones I can find without moving more than say ten meters in any direction.

Why? Because my Weapon Transformation is unreliable at best, so I might as well go armed. There's no way a stone can't be equiped and used as a weapon. Maybe I'll even get a rock throw skill. A stoning skill.

I kill myself.

So with palm sized 42 stones in my inventory and a beach portion cleaned of stones, I equip them.

**Can only equip one weapon at a time.**

You don't say. Fuck, there go my plans for instant amunition on hand.

I can grab three stones in one hand and throw with the other, only the one I'm throwing counts as equiped apparently. So the solution would be to find a pouch. Makes sense when you think characters need quivers and shit.

Right. Now do I test it on that relatively safe carnivorous plant other there first?

... Better do so. LV5 isn't so bad. I mean most normal humans should be on a level 2 to 5 range before martial artists and very intelligent people start appearing.

**LV5 Carnivorous Fern**

**HP 140/140**

I put myself roughly 10 steps from my target, keeping my inventory open, deep breath and throw!

Thunk! goes the stone against a tree behind the plant.

Ah. I forgot how shit I am at this. Better hope the precision perk helps.

I throw again, this time with less force.

It's a hit. The plant stretches its curled leaves. It's really big like that! Oh shit, it doubled its size. But it's still too far away from me. I throw another rock. It's another hit and the fern curls down. It curls its leaves around itself, grabbing the soil and hissing. Is that acid smoking? I'm doomed in this island.

You know, it's a good thing I didn't step anywhere close to that thing. It would probably have taken my foot.

... what if it can unearth itself and move?

... let's hurry this up.

I've only given it 8 damage.

I throw my third rock, failing miserably, but my fourth hits again for **4** damage. The thing's probably more vulnarble to slashing attacks, since it's a fern.

Two pings happen and windows pop up in front of me.

**< Throwing Expertise> Skill has been created!**

**+1WIS**

Heck yeah. That wisdom point probably came from making a good deduction. I immediatly check out my new skill.

**< Throwing Expertise (Passive) LV1>**

**The know-how to accurately throw things as a method of attack. It concerns all matters of weapons made for throwing, like certain types of knives, spears, stones, grennades, bombs, and other improvised weapons.**

**+5% Damage with Throw Weapon | +2% Critical Chance with Throw Weapons | +5% Attack Speed with Throw Weapons**

The weapon expertises are going to be so useful. I wonder how they apply to my weapon form?

In the meanwhile, I have a plant to kill. So I throw and throw and throw. And to be honest, I miss over half the time. But I can tell I was getting better. My skill's leveling up.

**< Throwing Expertise>  has leveled up!**

**< Throwing Expertise>  has leveled up!**

**< Throwing Expertise>  has leveled up!**

This is probably because I'm against an enemy of such a high level. Compared to mine that is. That is thing is still going strong and I've used 24 stones already.

**LV5 Carnivorous Fern**

**HP 89/140**

Almost to the halfway mark.

I throw. **-7** I throw. **-7** I throw. Miss. I throw again.

I'm down to one stone when it dies. Mother fucker.

**Level Up!**

Damn right, I'd find a way to kill you if it wasn't ,you concept something power from another universe.

**Level Up!**

Wait, twice? Ooooh nice. Ohohoh. Worth it. So worth it!

So, this fern gave me two levels, leveled my throwing skill four times and probably helped with my skulk skill. I use observe on its corpse but there doesn't seem to be any loot. Not bad at all. This island may be dangerous, but that means I can grow faster. As long as I'm a bit careful, I can probably reach the levels I need in relatively short time.

Now, **«Stats»**.

**Level 3 | HP 50/50 | EP 60/60**

**STR 5 | DEX 5 | VIT 5 | INT 5 | WIS 6 | Pts 10**

I'm just going to put half of my points in VIT. For glorious HP. The rest can be distributed more or less equally. I'd say I can grind my physical stats by myself but, ahah... Calm fucking Belt.

**Level 3 | HP 100/100 | EP 60/60**

**STR 7 | DEX 8 | VIT 10 | INT 6 | WIS 6 | Pts 0**

See? So much nicer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Stats»  
> LV3  
> HP: 100 EP: 60  
> STR: 7 INT: 6  
> VIT: 10 WIS: 7  
> DEX: 8  
> Pts: 0
> 
> «Skills»  
> \Gamer's Mind and Body (Passive)  
> \Soul Eater (Active)  
> \Weapon Transformation (Active) LV1  
> \Wavelength Amplification (Active) LV1  
> \Precision (Passive)  
> /Survival (Active/Passive) LV10  
> /Navigation (Passive) LV10  
> /Observe (Active) LV2  
> /Skulk (Active) LV3  
> \Fishman Karate (Active/Passive) LV5  
> \Throwing Expertise (Passive) LV5


	3. survival 101

If I'm going out and exploring, I need a landmark. There's no mini-map, which as useful as it might be, is also a relief, so there are no nav-points. I can't really see if the island has a mountain or elevated area from where I am. The forest's too dense and tall just a couple of meters in.

There's probably no big ass volcano in the middle of the island, because I cna't see anything like that, but who knows.

So I make a nice sand pile in the beach, with rocks that aren't that good for throwing, and a couple of palm fronds and sticks I'd ventured in to get.

Stepping into the forest would probably be anxiety inducing if it wasn't for Gamer's Mind.

Now I really need food.

The palm tree from before has yellow coconuts that are edible. I just have to get them. As a note, those things look tough. Do they count as thrown weapons? Becasue they look liek bowling balls to me from here.

I feel like climbing is a bit easier. Guess those stats really translate into something. Wait, is that...

Centipede.

I hate centipedes.

Ooooh that's a big one. Eh-eh. Doesn't look like the carnivorous ones. Who generally actually look more harmless, the fuckers. Is it... moving in my directions

I'm... I'm just going to grab these real quick and put them in my inventory and not look at you or observe you. You ain't there. Yup, definitely not there.

And then I jumped off the tree. "Ciao creepy motherfucker."

I hit the ground feet first and ouch. A **-7** confirms that yes, I can take fall damage. With my new max HP, it isn't worrying. In ten minutes it'll be back.

Then it's time to head out. Flip a coin... let's go counterclockwise. I start walking, in stealth. It's really just for the possibility of experience. I'm in broad daylight, on the beach, with no cover. So I just walk carefully and slowly forward, throwing observes at the trees and things every now and then.

It's less boring than you'd think, but it still takes me about an hour to find a river. The ground turns earthy and full of rocks, the jungle get closer to the sea, and I get more cautious. And thirsty. But there's a tiny river coming from the jungle.

I observe. No predators I can see.

I've only caught glimpses of more carnivorous plants, monkeys and birds until now. They're almost all higher level than me.

I activate survival. Immediately it tells me that the water is good. Awesome. I scoop out some and drink. So good! I definitely should apreciate modern life more.

It would be a shame if I couldn't take some back with me now would it? I've already thought about that. This, game, is what happens when you put a craftswoman with ideas in a tropical island.

But first, I need a knife. I have no knives. I am, however, a knife. On occasion.

I haven't actually tried this yet. Let's hope it doesn't go wrong...

"Weapon Transformation!" Uh, nothing. Maybe I should actually focus. Ah, ah...

So, I want my hand to be a kunai. Just... visualize. Think. Hand, kunai. Hand, kunai.

My elbow turns into a kunai. Aaaaaah. No. Nopes. Body horror alert. Repeat, repeat! My hand turns into the wrong end of a kunai. Better but no! Arm, foot, elbow, wrong weapon form, it repeats itself. 80% transformation failure? It took me thirteen tries, that's closer to 90-something %!

But my hand did turn into a kunai.

**< Weapon Transformation>  has leveled up!**

Perfect.

Now I just need to poke a hole in these holes... a little elbow grease and done. Hey wait, I thought about this wrong. I have coconut water... milk? Thing? I can drink it and eat the coconut. I didn't need to go look for a river that desperatly... Oh well, it's done and it will be useful later.

I drink it. Not bad. And satisfying.

Now, continuing. I'm gonna carve this into a bowl. Just cut around. Harder than it looks. Take out the pulp, which tastes surprisingly good. And use sand to clean and smooth out the inside.

Ta-da!

One

**< Craft> Skill has been created!**

Mother. Fucker.

I might just love you now. I wonder how it works... no. Nooooo, not doing this right now. I'm an adult. I can prioritize my own survival. I have a... **< Poor Coconut Bowl> **uh. Ok. I'll take it.

Now I just need to... turn back totally into a human.

I try it. And... again. And again.

And I end up returning to my little marked spot with a kunai handle sticking out of my head. I'm sure I look funny. I don't think it's funny. What if a giant bird swepts by and manages to grab me by the ring? Also please don't jinx it.

I half bury my coconut bowl, full of water, in the sand and cover it with a leaf. Stay.

Now I'm just going to take these big rocks from my inventory, that I took from the river, hit them against each other until one has an edge and cut a couple of saplings I see not far away at all. And then I'm building a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Stats»  
> LV3  
> HP: 100 EP: 60  
> STR: 7 INT: 6  
> VIT: 10 WIS: 7  
> DEX: 8  
> Pts: 0
> 
> «Skills»  
> \Gamer's Mind and Body (Passive)  
> \Soul Eater (Active)  
> \Weapon Transformation (Active) LV2  
> \Wavelength Amplification (Active) LV1  
> \Precision (Passive)  
> /Survival (Active/Passive) LV10  
> /Navigation (Passive) LV10  
> /Observe (Active) LV2  
> /Skulk (Active) LV3  
> /Craft (Active) LV1  
> \Fishman Karate (Active/Passive) LV5  
> \Throwing Expertise (Passive) LV5


End file.
